goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce and Jane Get Expelled Big Time
Cast *Amy as Joyce *Kayla as Jane *Diesel as Joyce and Jane's Dad *Kimberly as Joyce and Jane’s Mom *Dallas as Mr. Dallas *Eric as Principal Eric Transcript (January 2nd, 2018) Mr. Dallas: OK class. Today we are going to do our class math. class get out their math sheets. Joyce and Jane throws their mathsheets on the floor Mr. Dallas: Joyce and Jane! Why did you throw your worksheets on the floor? Joyce: Because we don’t want to do our boring and stupid schoolwork! Mr. Dallas: Joyce and Jane, pick up your mathsheets and do your work! and Jane pull out their laptops Jane: Shut up you piece of jerk! Let us go on YouTube! Mr. Dallas: No! You two are supposed to be doing your schoolwork, so pick up your mathsheets and do your work! Joyce: Shut up and let us have free time, you a**wipe! Mr. Dallas: It’s not free time! It’s work time! Jane: Shut the f*** up Mr. Dallas! Mr. Dallas: That’s it! Both of you go to the detention room and write “We will not curse at the teacher” 67 times and you two will not go on YouTube! and Jane are soon sent to detention and they soon wrote 'We will not curse at the in class' 67 times. Principal Eric: Joyce and Jane come to my office right now! and Jane soon arrived at Principal Eric's office Principal Eric: Joyce and Jane! I'm extremely mega furious at you two girls for being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, cursing at Mr. Dallas, playing games in class, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard, and flinging apple sauce in some girl's hair. And yesterday, you girls cut class, smoked cigarettes in the bathroom, used a boy's bathroom, kicked Azura down the stairs and twisted her ankle, shoved students in a dark lockers, started food fights, wrapped your arms around Shimajirō Shimano to kidnap him, breaked Roll Light's arm, shoved a pencil down a student's throat, poured sand in Kikko Hayashida's eyes, ran down the hallway naked, put slime in Giffany's shoes, threw apples at Mr. Dallas at snack time, drew Disney Princesses on the classroom walls, forced people to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, tickled Sarah West's feet during the science test, threw your worksheets in the trash, beaten up Iris, changed the school name to McDonald's, and chewed gum in class. All of these actions are very unacceptable to do. Because of you what girls did, I have no choice but to expel you girls from this school. I will also tell your parents about this! Joyce: Go ahead! Do it! Jane: I agree with Joyce. We can't stand this anymore! at home Joyce: We're finally back home from school. Jane: I agree with Joyce. Let's celebrate. and Jane start dancing Joyce and Jane: (together) No more school! (x18) and Jane stop dancing Joyce: If our parents find out that we got expelled from school, we'll be in big trouble. and Jane's Mom appears Joyce and Jane's Mom: Joyce and Jane! I want a word with you both! Joyce: Back off Mom! We're trying to celebrate! Jane: I agree with Joyce! Joyce and Jane's Mom: Joyce and Jane! Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days